EasyBake ovens, Sasuke, and Happy Birthday Naruto!
by natsukileeRKOlover
Summary: It's Naruto's birthday so Sakura decides to throw him the best party a 17 year old kid could ask for. And She also gets him what he's wanted for a long time. She gets him Sasuke, who's back in town after movig away 2 years ago. AU, Lemons. no flames.


_ So it's naru's birthday! So i was inspired to write this birthday party fic! Hope you all enjoy! _

**Warning:** This is a yaoi fic with 2 gay teenagers doing it...alot. You're warned! No flames!  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, the song Halo by Beyonce, EasyBake ovens, or anything else in pop culture that I mentioned.

* * *

The tenth day, of the tenth month, in the ten year of a millenium. It only comes around once every 1000 years...It also happens to be Naruto's birthday.

Sakura had this big party planned out for Naruto. Not because she really cared that it was the baka's 17th birthday. She more cared about having a huge party. Don't get the wrong idea, she loved Naruto like a brother, but she loved planning parties like a secret love obsession.

The whole was invited, right down to former teachers and neighborhood kids. This was going to be a birthday party Naruto would always remember. There would be streamers and ckae and hot music. But most of all, Naruto would remember this party because what Naruto didn't know was that Sasuke was back in town.

Uchiha Sasuke was NAruto and Sakura's best friend. But the raven haired man had to move away almost 2 years ago because of some family business, leaving his friends behind. And sure Sakura used to havea major crush on the kid -come on who wouldn't have a crush on the sexiest kid in school? But Sakura didn't feel that way anymore. She was older and smarter now. She could get whoever wanted her. Why settle for some egotistical bastard who treated her like crap on the bottom of a hobo's shoe?

So why was Sakura so happy about Sasuke coming home? Easy, Naruto had fallen in love with him.

It was kind of hard to explain how it all happened and how Sakura found out, but Sakura was so happy that Naruto had found someone other than her to faun over. After Sasuke had moved away, Sakura thought she would be the most depressed thing to walk around Konoha. Well, as you can so guess, apparently not. Naruto was like an emo depressed ball of woe and sorrow. God, he barely got up some days. He wouldn't smile as much as before, which before used to be a huge grin for every moment he wasn't ranting about something stupid.

After a month, then two months, then five months, well, Sakura was sick of that quiet and pensive Naruto. Sure, at first it was almost pleasent. But her best friend wasn't talking to her for months and it bothered the shit out of her. So Sakura and her ever awesome skills of sneaky behaviour, went to Naruto's apartment while he was out with the guys, idiot had forgotten to lock his door...again. He lived in the city for god's sake, didn't he realize someone could just walk right in? Like Sakura had. She searched his room for something that could clue her in as to waht was happening to the blonde blue eyed idiot she called her figurative brother. That's when she found a jornal (cough-diary) under Naruto's pillow. She opened up to a random page, it happened to be a week before Sasuke left. It was weird. It sounded like her diary whenever she was in love, but more passionate... like he was head over heels in love and not just crushing on someone.

Sakura flipped some more pages ahead and nearly had a nose bleed when she read a entry from a few weeks before. Naruto had admitted to loving Sasuke. He even wrote down some things he experienced in a wet dream, hence why she almost had a nose bleed. So what? She was a Yaoi fan, so shoot her. It's hot as hell! And Sasuke, the sexy beast he is, being topped by the beautiful and sweet Naruto...it's a god damn fantasy! Not that Sakura would out right say it, she could still find it unbearably sexy. And by all means of her life, she would get them together. Mostly because she thought it was hot, but because she wanted to see Naruto happy again.

That had been about a year ago. Now Sakura had gotten a call from Sasuke the other day. He only had her phone number for the fact that she had been the only one other than him that had a cell phone before he moved away. Sasuke said that he was moving back to Konoha and was calling so Sakura wouldn't ahve a heart attack if she saw him walking down the street. She wouldn't have a heart attack just because of that... okay maybe. But who wouldn't be freaked out seeing an old friend just calmly walk down the street without saying a word to her?

And once Sasuke had called Sakura, the pinkette had a firm plan forming in the evilest depths of her mind. This was plan: get Naruto and Sasuke together as the ultimate birthday gift for Naruto. Yes, it is a long name for a mission, but it had a ring to it if she had to say so herself. So now that it was the night before this wonderful party, Sakura called Sasuke.

"Yes?" Sasuke's husky voice asked when he picked up. God, he probably went through puberty over those 2 years. She couldn't imagine how hot he had gotten. He was already beautiful and sexy, how could it be better?

Puberty went well for Naruto too. He was tall and toned. That blonde hair as golden as the sun's rays were longer and silkier. His blue orbs became sensual azure eyes that burned into her memory. Just the thought that Sasuke was older and even better looking than before and Naruto, who had become a total heart throb... together? The damn scene could send any girl into heaven.

"Hey, Sasuke, It's sakura." She could hear his eyes roll on the other side of the phone. "Well, I know you'll probably be tired from the plane ride back to Konoha, but I'm throwing Naruto a surprise birthday party for Naruto tomorrow night. I was wondering if yo think you can come?"

Sasuke was silent for a few seconds, like he was almos hesitating. "What time?"

Sakura's evil smirk was so bold she was affraid it could be felt over the phone and that Sasuke would find out her top mission plan. "Well, he's coming to my house at 7, so i want the guests all there by 6:30."

Sasuke sighed. "I'll be late. Maybe 7:30."

"Oh Sasuke!" Sakura cheered. This was going all according to plan. "Thank you! I'll see you then."

Sasuke put the phone down, calling the conversation ended. And it was, because Sakura had to go plan things out to fit Sasuke coming. Naruto's birthday would be perfect! Naruto would be so happy taht Sakura could hear his praise towards her.

* * *

Sasuke sat on the plane the next day, thinking away.

He had to go home, unpack, shower and then get to Naruto's party. Was it normal to feel a little nervous about a party?

His raven eyes haven't set on his old friends in 2 years or so. They probably have chaged alot. So had he, though. He was talker then Itachi even. And his hair was longer, reaching below his shoulders, and it didn't do that damn duck but flip thing in the back anymore. Thank god too, because he didn't want the first thing out of Naruto's mouth when he saw him to be "Heh, even when his hair is long he still has a duck's ass on his head, Dattebyo." That would kill 2 years of no annoying dobe to pester him.

But of course, Sasuke's nerves were coming from the fact that he was going to see said annoying dobe for the first time in a long time. He would see Naruto again, the kid he had always had eyes for.

Sasuke had always had trouble making friends. But Naruto, he made friends with Sasuke like it was a slice of pie. Easy to cut out and hard to not devour it. Sasuke hid his soft smile behind his long fingers. Naruto had been his friend and that had somehow grown more to Sasuke. Sure it would be awkward to look at your only love interest after years of being apart, but Sasuke would manage just to see those eyes he had etched into his eternal memory.

He was practically drooling over the image of a grown Naruto happily looking at him as he walked in the door, their bodies surrounded by people who were swaying to the pulsing music. It was straight out of a corny movie. But then again, Sasuke had never really tried to make someone fall for him. Girls usually just attached themselves to his side. But Naruto... Naruto was challenging. And Sasuke liked a challenge.

"Your hormones are on high today, otouto," Itachi commented from Sasuke's side. He was slowly paging through a magazine, eyes locked on the the words. And yet, Itachi could always see when Sasuke was shivering with teenage lust. Itachi smirked when he looked up to see his brother's embarrassed face. "Oh, foolish little brother, don't mind what I say. Hormones are good for a boy you're age, especially since you are most likely thinking about that cute blonde frined of yours."

Sasuke flinched. How the hell did Itachi know this? "Shut up, Itachi." Sasuke forced his blush away. He was silent for a while before turning to his amused older brother. "Aniki, I'm invited to his surprise birthday party tonight. What the fuck am I supposed to do?"

Itachi flicked the younger raven on the forehead and shook his head. "Quiet otouto, for the love of God, do you know where you are. Don't just start yelling and swearing." Itachi put the magazine shut on the lap of his crossed legs. "Just act like you always do. You like the boy but that doesn't mean you have to act beyond your normal ways."

Sasuke looked away with a sigh. That's easy for Itachi to say. Itachi had never fallen in love with his male best friend.

He shut his onyx eyes and breathed in evenly as he went into a world no knew about in the back of his head. It was a world of bliss, where his parents weren't dead and he was laying next to Naruto smelling Naruto's musky scent mingled with the distant smell of ramen. Sasuke could hear Naruto's chuckle as he watched Sasuke purr with every pet of Naruto's hand through his hair. This was what Sasuke called his comfort zone. He only prayed he could get something like this with Naruto.

That is, of course, if Naruto liked him back. But Sasuke wasn't sure Naruto even looked at him half the way Sasuke did. But a boy could hope, right?

* * *

Sakura shushed everyone and shut off the music when she got a text from Gaara that he and Naruto were a block away.

A minute later the front door opened, Naruto just walking in like he always did, he practically lived there anyway. Everyone jumped up and yelled surprise.

Naruto's eyes were big with shock, then his lips curved into the realest and happiest smile he'd had in a long time. "What is this?" He cried. He wrapped his arms around Sakura who stood front and center, with a smile on her face and hands clasped before her in a proud manner. Naruto squeezed her tight befre holding her by her shoulders and arms length away to get a good look at his pretty pink best friend. "If I knew there was going to eb a party, I would have come better dressed."

Sakura giggled at his attire. Orange sweat pants and a black muscle shirt that hugged him nicely around his toned waist. She pushed his toward the stairs. "That's why I made sure to grab your best yesturday from your apartment. And what did I tell you about locking the door before you leave your house?"

Naruto gave her a sheepish smile, before rushing up the steps to her room to change. When he came down, Sakura's heart pumped major amounts of blood to her cheeks. he looked fantastic. Yes! Sakura was sure as hell, Sasuke was gonna cum just looking at how amazing Naruto looks. Of course, that's hopping all goes as planned, which it always did. Naruto walked down the steps, adjusting the chain around his neck so the clip in the back was where it should be. His tan skin was perfect against the orange button down, that let peak Naruto's chest and a bit of the tattoo around his naval that he had gotten last year for his 16th birthday. He had a leather strap with studs around each wrist and his black construction boot brand new, a gift for Naruto bought by Sakura. And then those stone washed jeans held up by a studded belt around his hips...Sakura knew those were his favorite jeans! Naruto plus this outfit plus party plus Sasuke equals one big ball of Naruto and Sasuke sneaking off to do it in Sakura's guest house! She couldn't wait for it all to happen.

Sakura was so happy, it was almost like she was the one going to have hot wild sex with her true love. Damn.

Naruto looked at her, grinning. "You even got me new shoes and bracelettes? Sakura, a Party was enough!" But Naruto hugged her again.

"And there's more later, too!" Sakura cheered. She took his hand and walked with him around the room so that everyone can say there good wishes. The music was pumping and the gifts and smiles were big. From Tsunade to Konohamaru, and Shikamaru to Tenten, everyone was there.

By the end of the greetings, people were dancing and snacking, chatting away with eachother. Half the High school ahd been invited so the house was full and the party goers were having a blast. Sure it was a parentally advised party, so no alcohol, but that didn't make the party suck. It was 5 minutes to 7:30 and Sakura lead Naruto to the dance floor, where the perfect view of the door was.

"So do you think you got everything for your birthday?" Sakura asked slyly.

Naruto gave her and amused look and shook his head in an undesided way. "Almost everything. ... I'm still hoping to get that easybake oven, but I don't think anyone got me it this year again."

Sakura smacked him playfully on the head. "No, I don't think you got the easybake oven, But I think Kankuro got you a hotwheels track."

"Yes! I wanted one so badly!" he smiled, pumping his fist as he danced to American Idiot, as it played loudly over the speakers. He was about to say his catch phrase before the door bell rang. he looked at Sakura with questioning eyes. "Who else is there? Everyone is already here!" He screamed over the music.

"Not everyone." Sakura told him beofre skipping to the door.

She swung the door open and her mouth dropped. A gorgeous dark haired, pale skinned, dark eyed, tall man stood outside her door, looking idly at the street behind him. When he turned to the pink haired teenage girl, he smirked. "Sakura," he said. "You're drooling."

Sakura wiped her mouth, finding she actually did drool a little. "sorry," she smiled. She hugged him quickly before ushering him in. "Welcome back, Sasuke."

Eyes all turned to the beautiful Uchiha as he came in, carrying a medium sized wrapped box easily under his arms. The way he was carrrying the box caused his tight black button down to pull a little, snaking some of his toned abs for a peak. Sakura, took the box from him and let him fix his shirt, not that she minded it being the way it was.

Sasuke nodded hello to the familiar faces, saying thank you when people said welcome back. But his eyes swung over the crowd to the blazing blonde hair and blue eyes he had wanted to see for some time. He sauntered over to the dobe, who stood shocked still with his mouth open. They stood infront of each other, no words being spoken as they were still in the middle of the dance floor.

Sasuke was smirking that famous smirk as he looked over Naruto and his toned body and maturing face. Naruto was letting his eyes take in as much of the long haired, lean Uchiha as he could.

Sakura nearly peed herself in happiness looking at the two of them after she put the gift on the gift table. She hurried over to Naruto and wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind. That got her a passing glare from the raven becasue she could read Sasuke's emotions like she had read Naruto's diary. Hook, line, and sinker! Sakura wins! Naruto liked Sasuke, and Sasuke liked Naruto. Sakura kissed nARuto's cheek and whispered, "Happy birthday. May all your wishes come true."

Once she was gone back into the crowd, with Naruto's shocked blue orbs on her retreating back, Sasuke cleared his throat.

Naruto looked straight across at Sasuke. They were the same height but Sasuke was leaner. Naruto was almost about to jump the raven. Sasuke looked majorly hot. A black tight button down rolled up at the elbows and white skinny jeans hugging his nice ass. Holy Damn!

Naruto's heart pounded loudly in his ears...or was that the music from the techno? He was betting on it being his heart. He never thought he would get to see Sasuke again. The raven left and never contacted anyone since, so Naruto just tried his best to forget. But who could forget Sasuke Uchiha? It was a fucking hard ass thing to do and Naruto sure as hell never accomplished it. He thought about Sasuke everyday. And not in his wildest dreams did he see Sasuke getting this fucking hot! Naruto gulped the pond of saliva forming in his mouth.

"Happy birthday, dobe," Sasuke said slowly as he leaned into Naruto's ear.

Naruto grinned the biggest grin he's done in a long time. "Thanks Teme. Welcome home."

Sasuke smirked. He liked the sound of Naruto saying that, not the teme part, but the welcome home part. "You're not a skinny loser anymore," Sasuke commented.

"Your hair doesn't do that buck butt thing anymore," Naruto countered.

They both chuckled before the music was cut off. Naruto looked over to where Sakura had a DJ set up to see the said pinkette standing there with a mic in his hand.

"Alright!" Sakura said over the mic. She was grinning widely. Naruto didn't like how evil it looked. He had a bad feeling about this. Sakura's green eyes glinted. "Who's gonna dance with the birthday boy?" Before some random girl could rush over Sakura sent a mild glare at the people in the crowd. "Participants must be his height, his age, sexy...and, oh yeah, it has to be a guy."

Naruto nearly had a heart attack. He was never going to tell Sakura anything ever again. Curse the day he decided to tell Sakura he liked guys. Geez, he never thought it would come back to slap his face with a cream pie. "What the hell!" He cried towards her. She just smiled slyly before scappering off to find someone to dance with too. The music started, a slow song, Halo by Beyonce.

Naruto face palmed. He could feel all eyes on him. Then someone tapped his shoulder. He looked up to see a smirking Uchiha still standing infront of him. Those long raven locks falling from behind his shoulders in a beautiful manner.

"Four out of four," Sasuke smirked. "Would you like to dance?"

Naruto's mouth formed an O in the stupidest way. The he composed himself and shook his head playfully. "You are one conceited bastard."

"You didn't deny that I was 4/4, dobe," Sasuke pointed out.

Naruto took in a deep breath, noticing that he didn't deny the fact taht Sasuke was his height, his age, a boy,... and most of all he didn't deny he was sexy. Oh fucking dammit. "Well, I didn't want to pop that big head of yours with reality, baka."

"Sure, if that's what you call it." Sasuke didn't hesitate and took Naruto's right hand in his left, lacing thier fingers. His other hand found it's place on the curse of Naruto's back. He wanted to go lower, but there were adults and children around that he didn't feel like shocking emensly. Though the thought of it was kind of funny. "If you keep trying to think of excuses for not denying the fact you think I'm sexy, dobe, the song will be over."

Naruto blushed. Sasuke was still the asshole he was 2 years ago. "You're still the asshole you were when you left, you know that?" Naruto voiced. That was something Naruto could say outloud, unlike the other things going on in his head like _"Don't get hard! Make sure to breath...oh god he smells amazing. Is that a tattoo I see on the back of his neck? He's so close! I'm gonna shoot Sakura in that big forehead of hers. Sasuke got so hot, not like he wasn't already! God hates me! He smells so good! Don't get hard!"_

Sasuke chuckled into Naruto's ear as he pulled them closer together. "Yes, well, I'm the asshole who happens to think you look beautiful tonight." Sasuke said slowly, sending a rush of shivers down Naruto's spine. "You took my breath away, _Naruto_"

Naruto closed his eyes and sunk into the warmth of Sasuke's body. The way Sasuke just said his name had to be the best thing ever! "Sasuke..." Naruto gasped.

They slowly swayed on the dance floor, more couples dancing around them, but it was like they were the only ones around. It was like they were dancing on cloudes, looking into eachother's eyes.

Who the hell needed a damn "I love you", when just the look in Sasuke's eyes screamed adoration and want. And Naruto knew his eyes spoke the same way because Sasuke was smiling at him. Just by dancing with their bodies pulled together like this, they knew that they had the purest mutual feelings. But even so, when the song ended Sasuke whispered so softly, each word dipped with some sort of raw emotion that Naruto got the sharpest of shivers from, he said "I love you, Naruto."

Right then the lights shut off, the music stopped, and the crowd began to sing Happy Birthday to the blonde. Sasuke losened his grip on naruto and turned him towards the entering orange frosted cake.

Sakura carried the cake in, smiling happily at the blue eyes that were brimming with tears and the beautiful smile on his face. She galnced at Sasuke who had the smallest smile on his sharp features. She could only guess how good the dance went, but she hoped to god it went extremely well.

Naruto shook his head when he saw the cake said "Happy Birthday, you big idiot." Only Sakura could insult him via frosting.

When the lights flickered on, he blew out the candles, hearing the flash of a camera. The full house cheered. Sakura set the cake down on the table, where Kakashi swiped some of the frosting and smeared it on Naruto's face, saying something like "That's for ruining teh ending of Icha Icha paradise for me."

Kiba came up behind the blonde, cackling like the doggy character he was. "Alright, blondie! What did you wish for?"

"Nothing," Naruto smirked. "Sakura already got me what I wanted." Sakura felt her eyes sting with tears. Alright so she felt extremely happy for Naruto. She wasn't cold hearted. Naruto was her best friend after all and the party could ahve been suck ass as long as Naruto was happy.

Iruka gave Naruto a questioning look. "Please don't tell me Sakura got you that easybake oven you alway joke about."

Sakura tried really hard not to laugh hysterically at that and gave Naruto a hug. But once his arms were around her and she heard his throaty loud laugh she couldn't stop the laughter from coming out. They held onto eachother so as not to fall. As the hysterics let down and everyone stopped looking at the pinkette and the blonde like they were truly crazy, Naruto kissed Sakura on the cheek. "I don't know how you made this happen, or how you even knew, but thank you so much! Dattebyo."

Sakura pulled Naruto away and gave him a faux disapointed look. "What did I tell you about locking the door to you apartment. ...And you might want to hide your jornal better." Before Naruto could sputter out an embarrassed responce, Sakura turned to the DJ and cheered, "Let's get some music to get the party started!"

The DJ grinned and turned up the volume and some reggaeton started to play. Naruto's mood automatically went from shocked to ready to party. He didn't register the face that he grabbed Sasuke's hand but he did and pulled the raven back to the dance floor. His hips started to sway to the infectous beat, pulling him against Sasuke's body, his ass shaking against Sasuke's groin. He couldn't hear Sasuke deep a dream breath but he did feel Sasuke start to move along with him at the perfect rythem. He couldn't help the lusty smirk that crossed his face at the fact that their bodies fit fantastically.

Sakura's nose almost erupted with the Niagra Falls of blood. The way Naruto was grinding his ass into Sasuke had to be illegal in some places. And the way Sasuke looked like he was about to throw Naruto on the couch and fuck him like they were wild animals was the lustiest thing Sakura ever saw. And to tell the truth, Sakura didn't care if Sasuke did just that, she would sure as hell not miss a beat of it, because that would be damn sexy. She shook the thought from her head and tried to dance the best she could with her dance partner, Lee. What? Not only was he a good dancer, Lee also showered her with the attention she loved.

Sasuke turned Naruto around in his arms so they were face to face. The heat of the full house and the way their bodies were pressed together had them both sweating, Sasuke's hair sticking to his face and neck. Naruto's face was flushed, from all the dancing or from being face to face with Sasuke, the raven had no idea. All he knew was that if He could he would throw Naruto on the couch right now and have his way with him right now if he could.

"Nice moves, teme," Naruto breathed. The music still pumped Naruto's body against Sasuke's, their hips swaying slowly to the beat. It was like Dirty Dancing, but Naruto wasn't a chick, Sasuke wasn't Patrick Swazy, and they were dancing to spanish music.

"Ditto, dobe," Sasuke said. His onyx eyes narrowed in a exotic way. He licked his lips teasingly, loving how Naruto followed his tongue's every move. "Naruto is I don't kiss you right now, I'm gonna go crazy."

Naruto chuckled and pressed against Sasuke even more. "Then what are you waiting for?"

Before the last word could even leave his puty pink lips, Sasuke was already locked down on him. With their bodies still moving to the Sean Paul song blasting the hypnotic beat through the dance floor, Sasuke found one of his hands on Naruto's neck pulling lips to mesh together with more heat. His other hand slid down Naruto's hip and lifted the blonde's leg so it bent around his hips. Naruto moaned into his mouth and he could hold back the groan from his.

They were locked long enough for most of the song to be long gone. Tongue touched each other and lips fit together like they were made that way. Naruto's hands gripped Sasuke's shirt so hard it could almost be torn apart.

This was the kiss both had dreamed about late at night when they had no where else to go but to their deepest desires. It was the hottest kiss either has ever had, and both have had a few to compare to... Well, come on, they were teenagers after all. Sasuke could feel Naruto's heartbeat against his chest and it matched his. The raven couldn't believe that he was pressed Against Naruto's body and kissing the boy to his delight. And Naruto, well Naruto couldn't beleive anything. He was too busy trying not to cum from the amazing way Sasuke was kissing him. Naruto didn't even know he could cum from a damn kiss.

"Get a room!" Kiba yelled. The blonde and the raven let go of their kiss and they both looked over at him as he danced with Hinata. Everyone was staring at them with intrigued eyes. The girls were ready to have a fangirl moment while the guys had the typical "yeah, get that!" look they had whenever one of their friends were going to have sex.

Sakura smacked Kiba across the head. "You want the adults to come here, idiot?" She glared. The adults had gone into the kitchen sometime during the first song, rather talking amongst eachother than see teenagers practically ahve sex with clothes on, or what the said teenagers called dancing.

Naruto laughed and pressed his forehead against Sasuke's. He admired the smirk on Sasuke's face and how those dark bangs draped around them. "Did I tell you how much," Naruto said, still catching his breath from the kiss and dancing, "that I love you, too."

Sasuke pecked Naruto's lips with a sort sweet kiss. "No you didn't, but I think I got the impression when your ass was on my cock a little while ago."

"Well, they say when your good at dancing you're also good at other things," Naruto said, the music covering up his voice so that no one other than Sasuke could hear him. He ground his hips against Sasuke harder than he had been already. Then Naruto turned around in Sasuke's arms and bent down so his finger's touched the hard wood floors. And lord knows, that wasn't the only hard wood he was hoping on feeling that night. His round backside rolled with the beat, pressing in the most pleasent way against Sasuke's groin. He straightened up when Sasuke groaned. Don Omar's music vibrated in his hips as he slowly moved.

Sasuke gripped Naruto's hips tightly against his body. How Naruto, the clumsy baka that he remebered from 2 years ago, could dance like this, was a mystery but Sasuke sure as hell was not going to complain. "Hmmm, well, dobe, It's good we both know how to dance extremely well."

The music continued, switching from reggaeton to hip hop and then to techno. But before they knew it, it was 11 and the adults were telling the DJ to stop.

Everyone was gone after a half an hour of saying good bye to the birthday boy. All that was left was Sakura, her parents, Naruto, and Sasuke, to clean up the mess. Sakura sighed and looked at them. "My parents said we can clean up tomorrow morning. You guys can head home, it's been one long and good night."

Naruto grinned at the sly look in her green eyes. God, he knew his best friend was evil but he didn't expect her to be this good at making sure Naruto had one good ass birthday. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow, datte."

Sakura shut the door on Naruto and Sasuke as they left her house, not before warning Naruto with a "If you don't come by 8 tomorrow, I'm keeping all your presents... And make sure to lock your damn apartment, you live in the city for the love of christ!"

Naruto sweat dropped. "I swear, the only person breaking into my house is her," he muttered under his breath. Sasuke rolled his eyes as they reached the end of the drive way. Naruto looked at him with a smirk. "Teme, I hope you can give me a ride home, because my ride left already."

Sasuke smirked, he was hoping to give just a ride home. "Sure, dobe."

Sasuke lead the way to an expensive looking black sports car with a lisence plate that read "Hawk 1". They got in, Naruto liking the smell of Sasuke's cologne and the leather smell of the seats. Sasuke brought the car to a purring start and without a word, drove the car to where he remembered Naruto's apartment to be.

The radio played some alternative rock softly from the back speakers. Naruto looked over at Sasuke and smiled at the calm look on his old best friend's face.

"How's life been to you since you left?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke smirked as he turned the wheel casually. "Not to bad, but I must say it's better now that I'm back in Konoha."

Naruto grinned. "I have the feeling that you're right." He leaned across his seat and let his fingers trickle down Sasuke's jet black hair, remembering that in the sunlight the black locks almost had a blue tint to them. "You're hair... I like it like this."

Sasuke kept his eyes on the road but still leaned into the touch of Naruto's strong hand. He hummed pleasently. "I was going to cut it, but if you like it, I'll keep it this way."

Naruto laughed. "Really? Then if I say I'd like it if you were naked, would you keep it that way, too?"

sasuke smirked. He looked at Naruto, his eyes amused and lusty. "My, dobe, you have really become a pervert, haven't you?"

"Like you weren't thinking like a total perv while we were dancing? Come on, teme, you can't lie to me now, that kiss earlier was like a passage way into your soul."

A groan started deep in Sasuke's throat. "Is that right? You're in my soul now?"

Naruto was quiet for a second before smiling. "No, I think I was in your soul for a long time, as your were in mine," he started. He sat back, head resting against the head rest, fingers still playing with Sasuke's long hair. "But it's only now that we can travel freely in each other's souls."

Sasuke parked infront of Naruto's Apartment building and stared into Naruto's azure eyes. "You've thought about this a long time."

Even though it wasn't a question, Naruto answered. "I've thought about you more than you can imagine."

"I hope it was all good thoughts," Sasuke smirked.

Naruto chuckled. "Mostly. Sometimes, I cursed the fact you weren't around."

"Hn," Sasuke hummed. "I cursed the same thing."

Naruto smiled and opened the door to be hit by chilling air. He looked over at Sasuke who didn't move, with a sly look in those blue eyes. "You coming, Sasuke?"

With that said, Sasuke shut off the car, and practically ran to the door. Naruto grinned. This was the best birthday ever!

* * *

Naruto fell against Sasuke's sweaty body. This had been the 3rd time that night they had made love. Sasuke didn't even think he could go that long. Now he knew he could, because he did.

Once Naruto's pants were gone he looked at Sasuke's half lidded eyes and smiled. "It's almost 4 am, but I'm not tired." He started to kiss Sasuke's chest blissfully. His hand roamed down Sasuke's slick hips to his flacid member, pumping it teasingly.

The raven moaned. His long fingers intangled themselves with Naruto's sunshine blonde sweat soaked locks. "God, Naruto, you're gonna kill me. You have so much energy."

"Is that a no?" Naruto asked, pouting childishly.

Naruto's jutted out bottom lip made Sasuke roll his eyes. He quickly reversed the position so Naruto was under his lean body. "I never said dying from sex would be a bad thing, dobe-koi."

The blonde growled. He loved how Sasuke could keep up with every hit Naruto wanted to send his way. He knew Sasuke was perfect for him. "Good," Naruto said.

Sasuke leaned down into Naruto's sexy lips, devouring them with his, tongues once again battling for dominance. When they let go to breath, Naruto had Sasuke's cock ready to go, hard as a rock again.

"It's your turn, Naruto."

Naruto nodded with a smirk. He lined himself with his lovers entrance. They both moaned at the feel of Naruto's head pressing against Sasuke already used hole. They had alternated so far. Sasuke on top, then Naruto, then Sasuke, now Naruto again.

Naruto pushed into the raven sitting on his hips. Sasuke graoned at the feel of Naruto's thickness spreading him open again. They started out on a slow pace but soon, Sasuke was begging for more and he wanted it hard and fast. By the time Naruto started to feel the orgasm coming, they were fucking like wild rabbits. Sasuke body was boucing up and down so quickly, his arousal bobbing with each met thrust, that sexy long dark hair completely soaked in sweat.

"Almost!" Naruto panted. He was going to take himslef out of Sasuke's abused entrance but the raven had other ideas. He squeazed around Naruto hard enough to make Naruto want to only drive in deeper. So Naruto flipped the position, having Sasuke's long pale legs on his shoulders. He drove in deep to the tight, clenching hole. The heat was overpowering. Soon he came every drop he had left into Sasuke's deep hot entrance. He cried out Sasuke's name, voice raspy from moaning and grunting for hours.

Sasuke soon followed, his pearl white cum coming out in ribbons against his and Naruto's chest. Naruto fell against him again, both their bodies pressing together in one big sticky sweaty mess. Naruto gulped before bringing his lips to Sasuke's. Another passionate lock ensued. It seemed like each time they came together the love and passion was only the more evident.

"You made me cum inside you," Naruto breathed.

"I know," Sasuke replied. He wrapped his arms around the blonde tan man hugging him closer. "And it felt amazing, Naruto."

Naruto groaned. "If you don't stop, I'll be ready to go again in no time."

Sasuke smirked and kissed Naruto furiously. "That what I was hoping to happen." Sasuke flipped them around and let his lips trail across Naruto's body. He suckled on the tan nipple. Getting it hard by rolling it against his tongue. He moved his mouth lower and dipped his tongue into the naval. As he let his tongue trace the tattooed skin around the belly button, his long fingers met with Naruto's length. It was already hardening. That made Sasuke moan.

His mouth moved down again. He took a few minutes to kiss Naruto's purple head, poking his tongue at the slit, tasting another guy's cock for the first time. Naruto's moans were like gas to the fire and Sasuke engulfed the man, swallowing around the soft skin of the hard arousal. Naruto threaded his hands in Sasuke's raven locks, gripping it softly in his fists.

So good. This was a night of firsts for them. First time they kissed eachother. First time either of them has had sex. First time both of them hae seen eachother naked other than in the school locker room after gym. First time they said "I love you" to someone. First time they knew for ceratin they could be together forver like this. And that made sense because even though it was the first time, they both were going to make sure it wouldn't be the last time.

Naruto pulled Sasuke's hair so the Raven could look at him, mouth away from the twitching member. Sasuke smirked up at the ecstacy filled Uzumaki.

"Stop or I'll cum" Naruto got out inbetween pants. he could feel it close again.

Sasuke chuckled. "Then what are you waiting for?" Sasuke asked, repeating the words Naruto had said earlier at the party. Naruto gave him a look that read _you are so evil_ Just before his face contorted in pure pleasure when Sasuke took him in his hot went mouth, again.

Minutes passed with a messy but good blow job. The only warning for Sasuke that Naruto was going to come was the fact that the blonde's body stiffened. Hot streams of cum shot into his mouth. Sasuke swallowed the bitter tasting liquid before taking the limp member out of his mouth. He licked his lips, Naruto's hazy eyes following every move.

But before Naruto could even utter how hot that had been, Sasuke thrusted himself into Naruto's twitching hole. His straining cock pulsed in the heat. Both raven and blonde threw their heads back with a moan. The force and pace taht Sasuke ahd thrusted in set so many nerves on fire. Sasuke angled his hips to find the magical spot in Naruto that he knew could get Naruto has aroused as he was minutes ago in the raven's mouth.

When Naruto let out a loud groan and his leg wrapped around Sasuke waist, Sasuke knew he had found it, deep in Naruto a smooth bundle of nerves.

Thrusting in and out in a quick and vicious way, they both became very close very quickly. Sasuke leaned down, lips lightly brushing Naruto's ear. He nibble a little bit then asked, "Do you want me to cum in you, Naruto-koi?"

Just the question of it had Naruto moaning. He nodded. "Fill em up..." he breathed. Sasuke grunted, his thrusts becoming frenzied and harder, almost like he wanted to break the bottom half of his sexy body.

And just as Naruto instructed, Sasuke filled him up with hot coats of cum. Naruto followed a few thrusts after.

They were dizzy and tired now. Both pressed against eachother under the blankets of Naruto's normal sized bed.

Sasuke looked at the digital clock on Naruto's night stand. "We have time for one more round before we have to get ready to go over to Sakura's."

Naruto looked over at the clock then too. He sighed. It was 6:12. Time sure flies when you're having mind blowing sex with the guy you love, that's for sure. He looked down at their bodies and saw all the sweat and cum plastered against eachother. "And then we take a quick shower."

Sasuke smirked. "Or we can take a long shower, together, right now."

A groan left Naruto's agape lips. He slid from under Sasuke's body, taking his hand in his as he walked over to his bathroom. His apartment was small but his shower was decent enough to fit two horny teenage love birds.

The toned blonde pushed the lean raven under the spray once the shower was turned on. Just the thought of Sasuke in the shower was enough to get his going again. And the same thought of Naruto had Sasuke ready to go more than just one round. They were going to pay for this later, but dammit, it was now a saturday morning and they could spend the rest of the day sleeping if it came to that.

* * *

At around 7:15, sakura opened the door to Naruto's apartment, shaking her head at the fact that no matter how many time she told the kid to lock the door, he always forgot. Then again, she could assume that Sasuke left earlier and Naruto was too spent to even get up and lock it. That thought made her smirk. In her arms she held a big box filled with Naruto's gifts and cards from last night. It was scarey how that dainty teenage girl could lift up a heavy box of god knows what and carry it up 3 flights of stairs to NAruto's apartment with breaking a sweat. It crazy what kickboxing had made her able to do.

She put the box on the floor and locked the door behind her. "Naruto! I thought it would be cruel to make you clean up after your own surprise party, So I brought your presents over!" She yelled, hoping Naruto could hear her over the the shower.

When she got no reply she headed to the shower, passing Naruto's bedroom, not eevn glancing inside to see the damage from what -she guess by the smell in the air- was a good night. The door to the bathroom was open so she just stayed to the side, not wanting to see Naruto naked. He was hot yes, but he was also her best friend. "Naruto? Did you hear me?"

The responce she got this time wasn't one she expected at all!

"Sasuke...almost there"

"Naruto! Hurry!"

Sakura's eyes were wide. Sasuke was still there. They were both in the shower. They were still fucking?

Sakura couldn't help but peak over into the bathroom. There they were behind the clear glass shower doors, Sasuke bent over and Naruto slamming into him from behind. Both of them looked utterly beautiful as their faces contorted in pure love and lust. Sakura hadn't ever seen anything more hot in her life and she had watched her share of gay porn before, though no one could guess that she has.

Before she could she anything else she ran out of the apartment, making sure to lock the door on her way out. On her way home she texted "Lock your door. You don't have to come over to clean up. Happy birthday idiot!" to Naruto's phone, hoping he read it before deciding to go over to Sakura's house for clean up.

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly, blinking at the sun blinding him from the window. The clock read 2pm. He and Naruto went to sleep after Naruto found the gifts in his kitchen and the text sent to his phone.

He contemplated calling his brother to tell him where he was, but he was pretty positive on the fact that Itachi knew exactly where he was.

Naruto stirred against him, his eyes flickering opne also. "Hey, teme," he groggily said with a cute smile on his face.

"Morning, dobe," Sasuke snickered and kissed the top of Naruto's blonde head. After some moments of silence and Naruto stretching, they snuggled in together closer. Sasuke watched Naruto with admiring eyes. His Naruto. "You know," Sasuke started, getting Naruto's attention. "They say that the tenth day, of the tenth month, in the ten year of a millenium, only comes once every 1000 years."

Naruto gave him a look, wondering how the raven could even think properly this early after waking up. "Well, I guess the day only comes once a year, but what we did last night won't be."

Sasuke laughed. "I love you, Naruto."

"I love you, too," Naruto sighed, snuggling close. Then he sat up and grabbed his phone from the night stand. He dialed a number out quickly and pressed the phone to his ear and pursed his lips.

Sasuke watched with amusedment when the person on the phone picked up and Naruto said, "You sent over the presents and I thank you and all, but where's my cake. I didn't get to have any last night." The voice on the other line started to yell at Naruto who gave Sasuke a sheepish smile. "But I want cake, Sakura!"

Sasuke shook his head and smiled lightly. Then his phone rang from getting a text message, when he checked it, it was Itachi. "Hope you had fun with your new boyfriend and all but you still need to help me unpack, foolish brotehr," is what it said. He typed out a quick reply before putting his phone away and consoling a cake deprived blonde blue eyed 17 year old.

"I'll buy you a cake later, now shut up and go back to sleep." he mummbled against Naruto's feather light hair. Naruto stuck out his tongue at him but nevertheless burried his head against Sasuke's shoulder. Asleep they went again.

* * *

_So how was it? Read and Review! Happy Birthday Naruto!_

**Love Natsuki Lee**


End file.
